The Snow Globe
by beginningtogo
Summary: A short 2 part story about the origins of the Steroline snow globe and why such a terrible gift meant so much to Caroline.
1. Chapter 1

**I lost a bit of momentum with Future, Imperfect. It will be back, I just need to get a few things straight.**

 **In the meantime, please enjoy my personal Steroline snow globe headcanon. Set in S1, Lexi is dead, Grams is alive.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Take a name!" Caroline waved the envelope aggressively under Stefan's nose.

"I'm sorry?" He replied, confused.

"Don't be." She snapped. "Take a name."

As Caroline Forbes was a force of nature, he decided to do as she said and meekly drew a slip of paper from the envelope. He unfolded it, taking in the name written in neat cursive hand.

"Don't tell me. It's meant to be a secret as in SECRET Santa. Didn't they have that in whatever podunk place you were living before? Whatever. It's a $15 limit." She waved a hand dismissively and sauntered off.

Used to her hostility, partly due to his rejection of her advances and partly because Damon was his brother, he wondered how the hell he was supposed to buy something half way decent for so little money.

* * *

It was T minus two hours to the Secret Santa gift exchange. Stefan felt a bit of a heel leaving it so damn late, but he had had to order something from eBay and the seller had been slow to post. Fortunately, he just about had time to sort it. Stefan had decided to get creative; his room, full of nick knacks, was a treasure trove of cool stuff carefully collected over 150 years.

Sat at his desk, his fingers brushed over the vintage Disney snow globe. He remembered buying it in Florida with Lexi who had told him he was the biggest cheese ball ever and he needed to get over himself. God he really missed her, even when she was being sassy. It was hardly his fault that the tale of Peter Pan, the boy who never grew up, had spoken to him since the 1900s when he had read J M Barrie's first edition. The globe contained his favourite character from the film and was the absolute best fit for the recipient of the gift. She had had a hard time recently and deserved something special.

Unfortunately, being nearly 40 years old, the contents had turned murky with slime so Stefan had carefully levered it open, emptied and cleaned the glass globe and just needed to refill it with a concoction of glycerine and glitter. He grinned as he slid the bung back into bottom, his task complete. The globe was the good as the day he had bought it.

"For pity's sake, Stefan." A sneery voice echoed from across the room. Why did he constantly forget to shut his door? "You're a vampire, not an eight-year-old girl."

"Well, brother. You won't know a classic tale if it smacked you in the face." He snarked back. "What do you want?"

"Aside from ensuring your eternity of misery continues, I wanted to find out how far you had got with the Bennett witches. Have you found the grimoire?"

"No." He half lied. "Not yet."

"I don't believe you." Damon's lips twitched nastily. "You never were a good liar, Stefan." He vamped into the room and snatched the snow globe from his brother's hands. "I'll ask you again. Where is the grimoire?"

"I. Don't. Know." He replied trying to keep the tremble from his voice as he attempted to swipe back the globe.

"Tut tut. You know it does work like that. You have something I want and I have something you want. Care to trade?"

"For the last time, I don't know where the grimoire is. Now give that back." Stefan growled.

Damon smirked, knowing he had him. "Too bad. I'll just have to hold onto this..." He tossed the ornament up into the air. Stefan took his chance and flew in trying to grab it, only he missed and it fell to the floor shattering into a thousand pieces.

"Oh dear." Damon smirked, over his shoulder as he left. "Someone's not getting their Secret Santa gift. Remember, I know everything. You don't want to cross me."

The threat still lingering in the air, Stefan attempted to clean up the mess while frantically wondering where he was going to get a new gift from at this late stage.

* * *

Caroline kept a tight ship when it came to event planning. She expected perfection both from herself and everyone else involved. She had eye rolled when Elena had suggested including the boys in this year's Secret Santa exchange. Caroline had made sure that her friend hadn't pulled Stefan's name and vice versa. Other than that, she had no idea who had who. For her, finding out who the identity of the mystery gift giver was as exciting as receiving the gift itself.

So, she was beyond pissed that, Tyler, Jeremy, Elena and Stefan were all late.

"Quit stressing, babe. They'll get here when they get here." A pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She found it more irritating than comforting.

"It's just..." She sighed. "Why can't people follow instructions?"

Matt didn't bother answering as Tyler walked into the Mystic Grill and he obviously felt bro hugging him was more important.

"Sorry, Care. I'm sure Stefan, Elena and Jer are on their way." Bonnie was trying to placate her, but at least, she was being kindly about it.

"Thanks Bon. How are you..." Her question was interrupted by Elena and Jeremy. Everyone gathered round the Gilberts greeting them warmly.

"Where's Stefan?" Caroline huffed, desperate to get the show on the road.

Elena tossed her hair. "He called me earlier to say there's been some sort of emergency." She replied vaguely.

"Well, if he's not here in five minutes, we'll have to start without him."

Elena blinked her big doe eyes and cocked her head to one side. "But surely that will just ruin everything."

Caroline seethed. Elena was right, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Bonnie, scenting drama, quickly stepped in. "How about we order some chilli cheese fries and play some pool while we wait for Stefan?"

"Good idea, Bon. He won't be long." Elena breezed off to the bar to order, all self-assurance and annoying perfection.

Caroline felt her face twist sourly, but she kept her true feelings at bay. This was supposed to be fun. So why didn't it feel that way?

* * *

Half an hour later, Bonnie was crowned the undisputed pool champion. Tyler had vowed to 'go easy on her' so Caroline had her suspicions about just exactly how Bonnie had won, but she kept it to herself. Finally, Stefan appeared and dropped an attractively wrapped gift into the box Caroline had prepared to aid anonymity. Clapping her hands, she gathered the reluctant participants around and started to dole out the gifts,

As the present pile got smaller, Caroline's hope that Stefan would be the one who bought her gift started to rise. She was excited, he was great at that kind of thing, thoughtful and sweet. The other boys had gone jokey. Matt had bought Tyler a mankini and a bottle of lube, what Tyler bought Elena should never be talked about in polite company, even Jeremy who had the unenviable task of buying for the guy who has everything bought Stefan a joke book to go with the latest John Grisham. Caroline, however, couldn't imagine Stefan not taking this seriously.

"Last but not least." She squealed as she picked out her gift, even if the rest of the table had since lost interest. Eagerly, she opened the box and started to root around in the shredded tissue paper. It wasn't easy to locate, but her fingers finally located something round and plastic-y. She frowned a little, but gamely persevered lifting out the object.

It was a key chain.

A snow globe key chain.

Of Mystic Fucking Falls.

"Oh dude." She heard Tyler say.

"Cheers Stefan. You just made my life so much easier, setting the Christmas present buying bar that low!" She could hear the smirk in Matt's voice.

She composed herself. "Thank you, Stefan." She said tightly. "At least, it's useful." She let out a tinkly laugh, hiding her humiliation. "Who's up for another game of pool?" She heard whoops and hollers and felt Matt press a distracted kiss to her cheek.

"I love my bracelet. Thanks again. Are you okay?" Bonnie asked, the only one left behind.

"Of course." More tinkly laughter. "Why wouldn't I be? Go on, Bon. You have a title to defend."

When everyone was gone, she picked up and twirled the snow globe. Her mom would probably say 'you don't give to receive', but that didn't make this feel any less shit. As no one was looking, she decided to get some air. As soon as she left the Grill, the mask cracked, she buried her head in her hands and let the tears roll unchecked down her face. She had had such high hopes for junior year. Where the hell did it go so wrong?

"Caroline?"

Oh fuck. The one person she did not want to see was stood directly in front of her. She kept her hands to her face hoping he would take a hint and sling his hook.

He didn't.

In fact, he put his hand on her forearm and said her name again.

She looked up.

"I'm sorry. Look, I screwed up. I had another gift and I misplaced it. Quick Stop aren't the best for last minute gifts." He smiled apologetically.

"It's alright." Being mad at Stefan was hard work.

"No, it really isn't." He said earnestly. "So, I bought you this as well, but it was a bit over the limit and I didn't want to embarrass anyone." He seemed to magic a huge box of her and her mother's favourite chocolates out of thin air. She imagined the two of them sitting down together watching Dancing with the Stars while passing the box back and forth. "The snow globe was a bad idea?"

Surprised to see the offending item still in her hand, she held it up. "I mean maybe if it was from London or Stockholm or Rio de Janerio, it might have been cooler."

"But Caroline." He fixed her with his serious look. "In 18 months' time, high school will be over and you'll be leaving Mystic Falls, off to college, travelling or just taking on the world. I guess I thought this way you could take a bit of home with you."

She looked up at him and they locked eyes for a second. Her heart fluttered under the warmth of his gaze. Looking at Stefan Salvatore should not feel this good. He was out of bounds and she had a boyfriend.

"It's still a shit gift!" She exclaimed, breaking the tension.

He chuckled. "Come on, it's cold out here. Let's go and watch Bonnie kick Tyler's ass again. Her talent is almost supernatural." He winked at her. And despite the chilly in the air, Caroline felt warmer than she had in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 - Spans S2 to S8. Hopefully it relatively obvious where this scenes fit.**

Approaching her doorstep, Caroline let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. After being locked up and tortured by a pack of werewolves, all she wanted was a hot bath and a lot of junk food. Stefan followed behind, concern dripping off him, his shoulders tense with anxiety. As bad as her ordeal had been, it could have been much worse if it hadn't been for the Salvatores and creepy Dr Martin. She shivered as she pulled her key chain from her pocket. Behind her, she sensed his footsteps pause obviously waiting for her to open the door. Then she heard it.

A stifled chuckle.

Was he laughing at her? Because if he was, she was about to kick his ass, hero hair or not.

She spun around to see Stefan's grin smooth out into his more standard earnest face. "What was that?"

"What was what?" He replied, the picture of innocence.

"See, I thought I heard someone laugh and we both know that's not really your style." Her eyes narrowed. "Is being burned with vervain and shot with wooden bullets amusing?"

"No, no, no." His own eyes widened in horror. He gestured at the key in the door as yet unturned. She gave him a 'wtf?' look. "You said it was a shit gift!"

Dangling down was that damn snow globe. After having misplaced her keys several times recently, she had resorted to attaching them to something big and ugly. Funny how she never had that issue since. "It IS a shit gift, but because I am gracious, I will admit it has it's uses. Still, I don't know if I'll ever forgive you." She turned to Stefan who was grinning from ear to ear like she was the most amusing thing in the whole world. Just for a moment, she forgot the existence of vampire hating werewolves and psychotic doppelgangers.

"I'll take useful."

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

Stefan had passed a fitful night on the Forbes' family couch. He was grateful to Caroline for putting him up after Elena moved into the boarding house to avoid by murdered in her own bed by Jeremy. Still he wasn't looking forward to having to discuss their sire bond revelation with his brother. Stepping out of Caroline's en suite shower, he picked up the towel she had left him and wrapped it snugly around his hips. It didn't leave much to the imagination, all Liz's bigger towels must have been dirty. He moved into her room to start dressing.

Caroline's room was pretty and feminine. To say she was a neat freak was an understatement. Stefan hadn't really been in here before and interested to see what secrets her boudoir might give up. In one corner, there were several shelves containing cheerleader trophies, commendation medals for various good deeds and a suspiciously home-made certificate declaring her third grade hopscotch champion. Caroline Forbes really was multi-talented. In pride of place, her Miss Mystic Falls trophy twinkled and next to it, hung on a small hook, was the snow globe key chain from his one and only attempt at Secret Santa.

His heart fluttered in his undead chest.

Why would she still have this given how much she hated it?

He ran his fingertips over the rounded surface and for the first time in weeks, he smiled.

* * *

Stefan and Caroline stood watching the burning log shed. Even as a ghost, Enzo was a royal pain in ass.

"I have a secret for you."

Caroline mesmerised by the fire was stumped. "What?"

"I have a secret I never told Elena." Stefan grinned. "Aside from the 'dirt on your cheek' thing."

"Okay." She looked dubious.

"You remember that Secret Santa gift?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "How could I forget!"

Stefan looked chastised. "I had a completely different gift for you, but Damon being Damon ruined the whole thing."

"So not a snow globe then?"

Doubt etched Stefan's face. He had always figured that someone as whimsical as Caroline would love such things, maybe he didn't know her so well. "It was a snow globe, it was just a better one." He went on to describe the pretty, glass globe and where and when he had got it. At the mention of Lexi, he glanced away as if wishing to hide his sadness from her.

"It's okay to miss her. Damon may be your brother, but he's also a complete dick."

"I'm no better than him."

"Duh, you're a 1000% better."

"I killed Enzo."

"Your brother left him to die in a fire." Caroline cocked her head to one side. "Anyway, I don't want to talk about Enzo or Damon, who is this Disney character you associate with me?"

"Tinker Bell." He replied simply.

"I've never seen Peter Pan."

"Disappointed it wasn't Cinderella?" He teased. She narrowed her eyes. "Tink is misunderstood. People see her as impatient, jealous and impetuous." She frowned at him and opened her mouth to protest. "But it comes from a place of love, she would do anything for her friends." He smiled at her. "And she has really cute shoes."

She punched him on the arm. "You're so annoying."

He smiled. "I just can't believe you've never seen the film. Youngsters of today, don't know you're born." And then, even though, he really didn't want to, he added "Come on, let's go check on Damon and Elena."

* * *

Spending an afternoon watching movies with her mom had been one of Caroline's favourite childhood things to do. Now Liz was dying, Caroline was desperate to make as many memories as possible. Stefan had dropped off a couple of DVDs from his collection, along with some chocolates and popcorn so she decided that given how miserable the weather was that was what the two of them would do. Liz was installed on the couch, tucked under a blanket. She looked pale and worn, the fragility of life etched across her features.

One of the movies Stefan had picked was Peter Pan. Curious, she popped in the DVD in the DVD player and snuggled up next to Liz.

"This takes me back." Her mom commented. "I know it's a cartoon, but it's kind of dark. Do you really want to watch it?"

"Wouldn't be Disney otherwise. Besides..." She looked away coyly. "Stefan once told me that Tinker Bell reminds him of me."

Liz made a strangled noise, half way between a snort and a gasp.

"What?" Caroline demanded. "She's an icon!"

"Nothing. Let's just watch the movie." Liz passed her daughter the popcorn and they settled down to enjoy the film. "He's nice, Stefan. I mean for a vampire."

"Well your comparison is Damon so..."

"Still, he made us dinner the other night, he cleaned up and loaded the dishwasher. I don't think your father ever did that."

"He's trying to get in your good books." Caroline scoffed.

"Ask yourself why he's doing that." Liz glanced over. "He likes you."

"He's my friend, that's all."

"I don't think that's true. He cares about you Caroline and when I'm gone, you're going to need someone there for you."

"I don't want think about that."

The movie continued to play. Tinker Bell appeared on screen, jingling her bells and never once uttering a single word.

"I'm going to kill Stefan." Caroline complained.

"I thought you might." Smiled Liz.

* * *

Caroline didn't know how long she could keep up this book club ruse. Her Nook kept her from having to explain the physical lack of books to Alaric, but even with vampire healing, her eyes were constantly red and puffy. Stefan had been gone for six long months, the twins were exhausting and Ric was frankly as much use as a chocolate teapot. Which seemed to be the default setting for most new dads, but then he had a knack of making dusty academia seem like the hardest job in the world. For all his 'you can't explain what you love' bs, she suspected Klaus had never changed a diaper in his life.

Stefan, however, would have been different. She was certain of he would have got up in the night, warmed bottles and changed diapers even the really disgusting ones. He would have decorated the nursery and child proofed the house with bitching and moaning about needing easy access to a crossbow.

She opened the glove box and took out the pile of letters tied in a red ribbon and the snow globe. The key chain was a comforting weight in her palm as she handled the envelopes. She desperately wanted to open them, to indulge in his words, but part of her was too scared to admit he was gone. What if he told her that he no longer wanted her, that he was in love with someone else. By not knowing, she could live in her fantasies of a perfect life with the perfect man.

Turning the globe upside down, she focused on the swirling white flakes. This stupid tacky gift brought her closer to Stefan, easing the ache in her heart. It gave her the reminder he had promised her all those years ago.

Home, it reminded her of home.

* * *

"Put me down."

"No, I said I would carry you over the threshold and that's what I'm doing, damn it."

"It's not like we're getting married, I'm just moving in." She squealed.

"Well, Caroline. It is a slippery slope. Just go with my old fashioned, traditionalist ways." He gently set her down, smiling.

She grinned back at him. "So, you want me to be a prim Victorian lady?" She batted her lashes coyly at him before looking demurely away.

In a flash, she was pressed up against wall, Stefan's hands firmly planted on her hips as he raked his dark eyes down her face, settling on her lips before, meeting her eyes once again. "Definitely not." He growled. Hungrily, he pressed his lips to hers as one hand snaked up her body and into her curls. The jokey atmosphere dissipated, replaced by desire.

"I need to unpack." She murmured initiating another kiss.

"That can wait until later." He groaned back and whisked them upstairs.

A few hours later, Caroline was curled up, content in Stefan's arms, planning where all her stuff was going to go. There was some decent closet space and Stefan had cleared some shelves for things she wanted to display.

"I can hear your mind whirring."

"Shut up."

"It's getting late. May I suggest we take a shower together and I'll help you unpack tomorrow?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She shot him a thoughtful look. "There's just one of thing I need first."

Stefan hoped that it was some sexy nightwear, preferably short and sheer that he could get his teeth into, literally. He wasn't prepared for her to open up a bag and slide out the snow globe. She proudly placed at eye level, front and centre of the shelf. "You've still got that?"

"Of course." She replied incredulously. "Now let's get that shower."

* * *

"I understand." She paused in her message. "I will love you forever." She broke down, sobs wracking her body. She didn't want to get back into the car. She didn't want to be 'safe'; she wanted to be with Stefan. But she did understand. He would always choose to die if it meant protecting others, that was just him. Stefan the Hero, Stefan the Martyr. The things she both loved and hated about him.

She rooted through her handbag to find the one thing that always gave her hope. When she couldn't locate it instantly, she started to panic. Then her fingers met the cool plastic right at the bottom of her bag. Only it felt slimy.

She pulled the key chain from her bag to see it cracked and broken. The contents had leaked out and the snowflakes no longer danced. She knew, then, her home was gone.

* * *

 _Two hundred years later_

The sunlight shone through the window waking Caroline. There she was, in her old room at her mom's house, laid on her old bed, dressed in a short black dress with low black pumps encasing her feet. Shards of memories flooded her brain - the crackle of magic, the screams of vampires as they were felled, the sharp spike of wood between her ribs and the warmth of Ilya Bennett's arms as the world finally faded to black.

To die protecting one of Bonnie's distant relatives that was a pretty good way to go.

So, this was peace.

She was surprised. She expected to wake up in Salvatore Mansion her home for the past two centuries. She got up, smoothed her dress and took a look around. The room was obviously old fashioned, but warm, neat and stuffed with childhood memories. Her eye was instantly drawn to the snow globe, hanging on its little hook. She welcomed it like an old friend taking it in her hand and fingering the smooth surface.

There was a knock at the front door, the sound of knuckles on wood could only mean one person.

She raced down the stairs and paused at the bottom.

Standing at the door, no curtains to obscure him, was Stefan, a large toothy smile on his face. She turned the door knob, smiling back at him.

"Caroline." He said warmly, taking her hands in his. "I see you found it."

"Well, obviously." She replied, holding up the gift.

"Who would have thought Heaven would have a Quick Stop?" He grinned, brushing his lips against hers.

"Shut up." She murmured as she pulled him into a deeper kiss.

She was home.

 **The End**

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this! I got a little salty about certain characters here although writing Liz the Steroline Shipper was my favourite part.**


End file.
